


happy birthday denmark

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Human Names Used, M/M, birthday fic, even tho its 1 1/2 months late, idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something i wrote to celebrate the birthday of my favourite dork...over a month ago.





	happy birthday denmark

When Mattias awoke it was to sunlight streaming onto his face through the open blinds of the window. The peaceful silence of the morning was almost enough to lull the blond back to sleep, until he realized that the spot next to him in the bed was empty.

“Norge…?” he mumbled sleepily, realizing that he had slept in and was probably late for his meeting. Scratch that, he was definitely late for his meeting. But that was odd - even if his alarm had broken or something, Lukas still would have woken him up, as his empty spot in the bed said that he was obviously not still asleep.

Just then there was soft knocking on the door before Emil opened it just enough to stick his head in, before he saw that Matthias was awake and opened the door all the way and entered the room, followed by Lukas. The later was carrying a tray of food, though Matthias didn’t really know why.

“Good morning, guys. What’s the occasion?” he asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Did you seriously forget?” Lukas asked as he sat the tray of food down on the nightstand. “Or are you just not awake yet,” he added, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

“Mm...bit of both, I think?” the Dane offered up as Lukas placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Happy birthday, Matthias,” Emil said awkwardly from behind Lukas.

Matthias sat up, clonking his head against Lukas’s, and held his arms out. “If it’s my birthday, can I get a hug from you, Emil?”

“I guess,” the youngest Nordic muttered before embracing his friend.

“C’mon Lukas, you too! Family hug, you know you want to!” Mathias exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and pulling him into the hug.

Lukas didn't’ resist, indeed he laughed and smiled, but but after a few moments spoke. “Matthias, we made breakfast for you,” he said, trying to wriggle out of Matthias’s arms.

“You did?” the blond man asked, tightening his arms around Lukas’s waist and successfully foiling his attempt at escape. “Wait - oh shit, guys, I think I have a meeting or something that I’m late for. I would love to stay but I really have to go now-” he was cut off by Emil taking advantage of his distraction to roll off of him and onto Lukas’s usual spot on the bed before mumbling for him to shut up.

“You don’t have a meeting today,” Lukas told him as Matthias let go of him and sat up.

“Yeah I do! I remember putting it on the calendar and everything!” Matthias whined.

“You don’t have a meeting,” Lukas repeated. “We told you that you had a meeting so you wouldn’t schedule something today. You always make such a big deal about other people, but you don’t leave time for yourself.” 

Emil coughed awkwardly. “So like, should I go back down to the kitchen to have breakfast and leave you guys to it or...”

Indeed it was a rather awkward affair to be in the same room as, what with Lukas practically laying on top of Matthias. Lukas slid off of him and stood up, all whilst looking completely nonchalant, but as he did so Emil scrambled out of the room. Unlike the other blond, however, Matthias seemingly had not been blessed with the ability to keep a neutral expression and as such his face was bright red.

Almost leisurely, Lukas walked away, pausing only at the door.

“Breakfast’s downstairs, we can bring it up to you if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll come down with you and have breakfast with my family.”  
Lukas made as if to leave, pausing yet again, hand on the doorframe. “And Matthias? Happy birthday.”


End file.
